It Started With A Cookie
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: My Valentines Day Story. Wait, was he blushing? She squinted her eyes and took a step closer to him, and much to her surprise, yes, he was blushing! Oh, this was going to be fun.  Lemon warning!


Hello everyone! So I know I should be working on the third chapter for BWTB, but this popped into my head and I REALLY wanted to write it. So I did.

Now to warn you guys, there's a lemon in this...a bit of a dirty one (Perve face) so if your under age or are not mature enough to read it, turn away now children!

With that being said, this is my very first lemon...ever. So if it sucks, please be kind as you point that fact out to me. I'm going to write more in the future (Extra perve face) cause I want to write a good one for BWTB, so I figure if I do a few more one shots as practice, the one for my story should be really good right? Right.

Oh and one more thing, Vegeta might be a little OOC in this, mainly for the fact that we never get to see him and Bulma together...alone. So I'm just writing him the way I want to. =D

Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta and his hotness, I just borrow it from time to time to satisfy my sick needs :3

/

Ugh! What a fucking asshole that man was! There was no ifs, ands or buts about it. He was no prince of Saiyan's, he was the prince of assholes! Bulma Briefs stomped her way from her lab in the main Capsule Corp building to the adjoining building that was her and her parents home. It had been a long day as it was and it hadn't been made any better by the ill tempered Saiyan who, about an hour ago stormed into her office, dropped three unrecognizable training bots onto her desk, and demanded that they be fixed before the end of the day. Mind you, he had barged in at seven at night. Bulma had been working since five that morning, when his highness had started gravity room, which made an ungodly howling noise that could wake the dead every time it started up.

_That's the next thing I work on. I haven't had a good night sleep in a year! _

He never took a day off either. There was no vacation time for a pissed off Saiyan that had revenge throbbing through every cell in his body. His obsession of surpassing Goku actually troubled her a bit. It couldn't be healthy to be that obsessed over anything, let alone power. His drive to become the most powerful being in the universe drove him to wake up every day at 4 am, dress, eat, and then he was off to train for the day. As it so happened the gravity room was out on the lawn right below her window, so every morning the infernal machine woke her from her precious sleep. Her parents slept on the other side of the compound, to give her her own personal space as an adult, so they were blissfully unaware of his unnatural waking time.

_Well, if he's going to get me up that every morning, he's going to have to wait another day for his bots. I'm not going to lose what sleep I do get so he can try and kill himself again. _

She still couldn't get over the explosion the of gravity room. It had happened months ago, but whenever the hum of the gravity room got louder, indicating that the power was turning up, her heart would start palpitating. She tried to tell her self that the reason that she would worry about him was because they would need him in the future to fight the androids, but in the back of her mind she knew better. Asshole or not, she was attracted to him. Sexually of course, it didn't go any deeper then that.

Nope. No way.

He had the body of a Greek God, so it was natural to want a roll in the hay with him. But who the hell could like him for his personality? Not her... No way.

Sighing, annoyed with the turn her thoughts had taken, Bulma slipped her shoes off at the front door and took the steps two at a time to her bedroom. She took a pair of sweat pants and a red tank top to her bathroom and took a nice long shower. The hot water felt amazing on her sore muscles. This is just what she needed.

"WOMAN!"

Fuck.

"I'm in the shower Vegeta! You're gonna have to wait a minute!" She heard the door to her bedroom burst open, but surely he wouldn't barge into her bathroom, right? She held her breath in anticipation for a minute, but when she heard nothing else, she let it go and finished washing her self.

Damn, fucking Saiyans. Weather it be Goku or Vegeta, she couldn't get a minutes rest without one of them popping up. And in Goku's case, she meant it literally. She dried her self off, and then put her hair up in a messy bun, a few strands of hair framing her face. She put on her clothes and got ready to face the angry prince. She opened the door to find him sitting on her bed in sweat pants, almost identical to hers, and a black t-shirt, arms crossed with a scowl on his face.

"About time. You take ridiculously long-" He stopped mid sentence and looked at her strangely. Bulma raised an eyebrow, questioning what could stop a Saiyan's rant, and wondering how she could copy the effect. Wait, was he blushing? She squinted her eyes and took a step closer to him, and much to her surprise, yes, he was blushing! It was the slightest of a pink tint on his cheeks, but it was still there. Now what in the world could make Vegeta blush? She looked down at herself and realized that the change in temperature from her bathroom to her bedroom had had an adverse affect on her nipples. And since she was not wearing a bra, they stuck out like pebbles under a wet tissue. She thought about covering her self for just a second, before she realized she could use this to her advantage. Vegeta was so entranced by her chest at the moment that he didn't notice that she had noticed the cause of his blush.

_Oh, this is going to be so fun._

She walked up to him, and stopped about a foot away from his sitting form. Sitting on her bed put his face in alignment with her chest. His cheeks got redder.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" She asked, crossing her arms under her breasts, pushing them up and out just a bit farther. Bulma Briefs was no slut, but she was no virgin either. For a brief moment, he let the mask slip from his eyes, and she saw the lust in them. Then, just as fast as it appeared, it was gone, replaced by the cold, emotionless face that she had grown used to. He stood up at and removed his eyes from her chest long enough to look her in the eyes.

"I told you to fix my bots, woman. Now, imagine my shock when I go back to your lab after dinner and a shower, and you aren't working on them?" He was such an ass, but dear God, being this close to him made her stomach do flip-flops. She wanted nothing more then to push him back on the bed and jump his bones. She was quite sure that he would not object, but she would not be the one doing the jumping. Oh no, if he wanted her, he was going to have to come get her.

That is, if she didn't die from the heat pooling down in her nether regions first.

At the thought, his eyes shot down her body for just a second, as if he felt the heat. But that was impossible.

...Why the hell was he smirking?

"Ok, well, imagine MY shock when you come bursting in my door so late at night with mangled up bots that will take hours to fix? And since I can never get any sleep in the mornings with your crazy ass training schedule, I refuse to pull an all nighter just so you can fuck them back up in a day or two. You have other training equipment in there so use it. I'll work on your bots tomorrow."

"I wouldn't keep fucking up your bots if you made them correctly. Obviously your not that smart or you would find a way to make them indestructible."

"You think I haven't tried? Dad and I haven't been able to find a metal that you Saiyan's can't tear apart. This isn't about me not being smart enough, this is about you being too strong." He smirked at her, sending shivers down her spine, despite her growing rage.

"Well if you humans weren't so pathetically week, maybe you'd have better materials to train with." Shaking her head with frustration, Bulma let out a sigh. She made sure to take a deep breath before she did so, making her chest puff out just a bit more. His eyes instantly left her face. She mentally smirked and turned her head away from his face, pretending that she didn't notice what he was looking at.

"Vegeta, I'm tired. I don't want to argue with you. All I want is to go down stairs and eat some dinner and crash for the night. I promise the first thing I'll do in the morning is fix your bots. I'll even upgrade the gravity room for you if you just let me rest tonight." She turned her head back and gave him the most charming smile she could muster up. His eyes returned to her face and he gave a little grunt, his way of saying 'fine'. She smiled at her victory and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of her room. "Come on Vegeta, I saw mom baking earlier when I came in, and I know she's gonna have all kinds of sweet stuff down stairs." She expected him to pull his hand back right as they exited her room, but to her surprise, and delight, he let her hold his hand all the way down the stairs, only pulling it back when they entered the kitchen. He hadn't held hers, but she almost felt like her sixteen-year-old self again, holding her boyfriends hand for the first time.

Well, Vegeta was't her boyfriend, She couldn't even call him a friend really. But she was giddy nonetheless. She supposed she shouldn't wear a bra around him more often.

"Oh Bulma dear, you're just in time! And you too Vegeta, wait until you see what I've baked up!" Bunny Briefs smiled at the two young lovebirds, that's how she viewed them anyway, and pulled a tray of cookies from the oven. "They're chocolate chip, both your favorites!"

Vegeta's favorite cookie was chocolate chip? Well, that was news to Bulma. But she supposed since she hardly ever cooked for him, he once threatened to blast her into the next dimension if she ever stepped foot near the stove again, that her mother would know a lot more about what he liked and what he didn't then she did. Bulma took her seat at the kitchen island on a bar chair, and Vegeta sat next to her. He obviously didn't mind being too close to her if he was being fed.

"Thanks mom, but can you heat me up some left overs first? I'm starving." She would have done it herself, but she was also band from touching the microwave. Her father whole-heartedly supported Vegeta on this matter, in light of the burrito incident.

"Of course dear, you just wait one minute."

"Why are these cookies shaped like hearts?" Vegeta asked, picking up one of them with two fingers, like he thought it would burn him.

"Oh sweetie that's right! You don't know what Valentines Day is, do you?" Bunny asked as she placed Bulma's dinner in the microwave.

"Valentines?"

"It's a romantic holiday here, Vegeta." Bulma said picking up one of the cookies and biting it. She was going to wait until after dinner to have one, but she was an adult now and life was too short, so why not eat desert first? "Every year on the fourteenth of February, people celebrate love. They go out to dinners, movies, dancing. Men buy their women chocolate, flowers, diamonds. Women buy their men presents as well, or the just give them themselves, if you catch my drift." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Vulgar women." He said taking a bit of the cookie. It tasted just the same as any other time the blond ditz had made them, so he supposed that he'd just have to deal with the heart shape. These humans and their traditions were so strange, and getting stranger by the day. "It sounds idiotic. If you are mated to someone already, why do you have to continue trying to prove your devotion to the person? Isn't it enough that you have become mates?"

"Well, some people use Valentines to become...mates, or get married as we call it here. And some just use it as an excuse to let laid. But even if you are in a relationship with someone, it's nice to be reminded that they care about you. It's not a matter of proving your love, or devotion as you said, it's just away of reminding that someone that you love them. And it's not just for couples, I give and get presents from my parents every Valentines Day, and you can even buy stuff for your friends. Just a way for reminding them that you care."

"But why do you have to be reminded? You mated, or married, the person. Obviously you are devoted them."

"i know it's just, I don't know, nice to be appreciated. Like when I was dating Yamcha. I knew he loved me, but when he brought me a bouquet of roses on Valentines Day, it just made me feel special." Vegeta snorted at the mention of scar face. He couldn't stand the Z fighters, but he hated him most of all. Every time he came around he had an almost irresistible urge to punch him in the face. He could almost say he hated him more the Kakarrot, and THAT was saying something. He was glad that the woman had ended their courtship, for the weakling came by much less often now.

"So what the hell do the people that have no mates do on this day? Like you for instance." He smirked, knowing that the jab was going to get under her skin. He felt her ki pulse with anger for a second, but then it died away and she just looked annoyed. He was almost disappointed that she didn't start screaming at him.

"Nothing, to us single schmucks out there this is just another day, or 'Singles Awareness Day', as it's been dubbed."

"Pathetic. You humans are the weirdest fucking race I've ever come across."

"Says the monkey man."

"Woman."

"What? Don't dish it if you can't take it."

"Bulma dear, your food is ready." Bunny said placing a plate in front of her. She grabbed her chopsticks and dug in, watching Vegeta out of the corner of her eye as he picked up another cookie and shoved it in his mouth. "I have cupcakes in the refrigerator too if you'd like some." Vegeta and Bulma both nodded. The one thing that the two of them shared, besides the stubbornness and the love of a good verbal fight, was sweets. Bulma was blessed with a high metabolism, so she didn't really have to worry about getting fat. The Saiyan's were the same way. They used up so much energy training, fighting, using their ki, that they could eat enough food to feed an army in one day, which they did more often then not, and still not gain a single pound. She finished her dinner and went to grab another cookie, the last cookie it so happens, and wound up bumping hands with Vegeta.

"I don't think so woman." He said taking the cookie off the tray before she could blink.

"Hey that's not fair! I only had one, and you ate the whole tray!"

"You snooze you lose. Besides, there's still cupcakes, eat one of those." She still wasn't used to him using earthly colloquialisms, but she still didn't skip a beat.

"You ate an entire TRAY Vegeta, and besides the cookies are my favorite. So hand it over buddy." She stuck her hand in his face, waiting for him to place the cookie in her hand. She should have known but the look on his face that she was going to pull something dirty. He faked like he was going to give her the cookie, and then shoved it in his mouth, leaving a part of the hearts hump hanging out, as if to tease her. But Bulma had another idea, he wanted to play dirty then fine, she'd play dirty. They were already sitting close to each other at the counter, and she really wanted that cookie, so she leaned over and bit off the part that was hanging out of his mouth. The look on his face was priceless. It was a cross between horror, anger, and embarrassment. She just sat there, chewing her cookie and looking at him. Maybe now he wouldn't underestimate her.

"Oh aren't you two the cutest things!" Bunny exclaimed watching the two. Vegeta chocked on the cookie he was trying to swallow, and Bulma almost spit hers out. Cute? She wasn't so sure about that.

Vegeta wanted to yell at the woman. He wanted to put her in her place and make sure she didn't forget it. But the problem was that having her lips so close to his had turned him on like you wouldn't believe. He remembered the smell of her arousal, as he stood in front of her in her room not twenty minutes ago. He KNEW she wanted him, he just wasn't sure about how to approach her on the subject. The human mating rituals were so confusing to him. On Vegeta-si, the females would challenge the males to combat. If the male found her to be a worthy adversary, they mated. Simple as that. There was no 'love', as the humans called it. There was only strength. But of course, since Saiyan's mated for life, something always formed between them. This was called Kenshin. Translation of this word on earth was Devotion. He tried to think back to his native language, but he could not come up with a closer word for 'love'.

But he didn't feel that way towards the female. No, he just wanted a good fuck. ...Yes, that was it.

Deciding to ignore her earlier behavior, Vegeta picked up one of the cupcakes, decorated in pink icing and red hearts, and shoved it in his mouth. He had to admit, the blonde was a total airhead, but damn it to hell she could cook.

Bulma was frankly surprised that Vegeta didn't start a war with her over her biting the cookie, but she decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth. She took her own cupcake and bit into it.

"Well actually Bulma, now that Vegeta mentioned it, what are you going to to for Valentines Day? Your father and I won't be here you know." Bunny stated as she placed another batch of cookies in the oven. She needed to remember to make more then just two dozen when it came to Vegeta and her daughter...especially Vegeta.

"I know mom, you told me already. And I'm probably not going to do anything but work. I have no boyfriend-" _And Vegeta would NEVER be seen with me in public. _"-And since you guys aren't going to be here, well, there's nothing else to do right?" She finished eating her cupcake before hopping off the chair and giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Night mom, thanks for dinner and the cupcakes. Night Vegeta, thanks for the entertainment." She winked at him before walking out of the kitchen and heading for the door.

_That woman is so strange. _

"So Vegeta, what are you going to do for Valentines Day? It's tomorrow you know." He looked at the blonde like she grew another head.

"Train, what else do you expect me to do?"

"Oh, I just figured that maybe you and Bulma could do something ya know? Since the two of you are going to be home alone. It'd be nice don't ya think?"

"Woman, you must be off your rocker-"

"Now don't give me any lip, young man. I may not be a scientist, but that doesn't make me stupid. I can see the way you look at my daughter, and I see the way she looks at you. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"... ...What do you think I should do about it?"

/

True to her word, the first thing Bulma did that morning was work on Vegeta's training bots. It took her until lunchtime to finish her repairs, and she figured she deserved some food for all her hard work. She instructed two of her lab workers to move the bots out to the gravity room and she made her way back to her home for lunch. She arrived just as her father loaded the last of her parent's bags into their hover jet.

"Oh, Bulma!" Her mother waved her over to the hover jet. "I just finished packing up the fridge with food for you and Vegeta, so you don't have to do a thing except reheat it ok?"

"And please Bulma, if you can, try to plan your meals the same time as Vegeta ok?" Her father told her as he hugged her once last time before climbing into the jet.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence daddy."

"Oh he's just teasing you honey, aren't you dear?"

"...Yeah. Just teasing."

"Alright honey, we'll be back in a few days." Bunny said climbing into the jet. "Oh and Bulma, take off from work early today, you own it to your self. And don't do anything I wouldn't do ok?" She said with a wink as she pulled the door closed, and waved at her through the glass. Bulma had no idea what she meant, but she waved goodbye to them as they sped off.

"Bye! Have a fun trip!" She watched as the jet disappeared into the clouds, and then walked into the house.

/

Buy the time dinner came around, Bulma had finished upgrading the gravity room and a few of her own personal projects. For some reason she felt very productive today. In fact, she felt down right giddy. Her interactions with Vegeta last night must have been the cause. She wondered if this was normal? She wasn't very far from her thirties and right now she felt like she was a lovesick teenager again.

Maybe, just maybe, she had a bit of a crush on the surly Saiyan. But where would that get her? There was no way he felt the same; she doubted that he could feel anything besides hatred and anger. But there was a small part of her heart that couldn't help but hope. Goku thought that he had some good in him, so why should she give up on him so easily? It would be a long hard process, and though she might never know what it would be like to be with him, maybe he would consider her a friend.

Looking at the clock, she decided to call it a day early, like her mother said too. It would be her Valentines gift to herself. Outside the sky was a mash of blood red, deep yellow, and tangerine orange, signaling the end of the day. She stood there for just a second, admiring the beauty of her world. This is what everyone was training so hard for, to make sure that they protected their precious planet. She decided that the next time Vegeta came to her about fixing a bot or the gravity room that she would do it without complaint. He might have had his own reasons for sticking around to fight the androids, but the bottom line was that he was staying, and he was going to help them save their world.

_Somewhere, deep down in that cold heart of his is a warm spot, and I'm going to find it and burrow into it._

Walking towards her house, the first thing she noticed was that the gravity room wasn't humming, meaning it wasn't being used. It was odd to her; Vegeta usually didn't stop until dinnertime, which was over an hour from now. It was odd, but she didn't mull it over too much, hell maybe even a Saiyan needed breaks sometimes. But that was not the case, she learned, as soon as she walked into her kitchen. Sitting at the table was her prince, all dressed up in black pants and a red button down shirt. She couldn't help the little gasp of breath that escaped her, he just looked way too good not to notice.

"It's about damn time, I've been waiting forever here, woman."

"Vegeta, wha-"

"Go upstairs and change already, we're going out."

"Out? What do you mean? Where are-"

"Woman." She closed her mouth at the warning in his tone. She desperately wanted to know what was going on, but the thought of going out anywhere with Vegeta was enough for her to obey him. At lest for now. Without another word she took the steps up to her room, trying to think of something to wear. As it turned out, she didn't need to. Lying on her bed was a red tube top dress that matched the color of Vegeta's shirt, and a note. She picked up the note and her eyes widened. Now she knew what her mother was talking about

"_Bulma_

_This is my Valentines gift for you._

_Make sure you wear the red heels I got you for your birthday last year; they'll go perfect with this dress! _

_And made sure not to wear too much perfume, you know how sensitive a Sayian's nose is!_

_Love, Mom."_

_How does she do this stuff?_ Bulma asked her self. No matter how ditzy everyone said her mom was, Bulma knew she was one of the smartest people in the world. Who the hell else could actually get Vegeta to dress up and take her out? Squealing, she jumped in the shower for a quick wash, and then put on the dress. It ended just above her knee, but there was a small slit on the right side that when up to her mid thigh. It was modest enough to wear out, but sexy enough to grab your attention. Not having time to dry her hair properly, she quickly braided it down her right shoulder and let it sit right above her chest. She decided not to wear any perfume at all, better safe then sorry, and only applied a little bit of pink lip-gloss. She threw on her heels, grabbed her purse and raced back down stairs. Vegeta was pacing at the bottom of them, and when he heard her coming he turned to face her, ready to lay into her about taking so long, But words escaped him as he looked her over. She looked... Well, he didn't mind that she took so long now.

"Sorry I made you wait, but I had to get the days grime off me, you know?" She said smiling sweetly at him. He grunted in response and walked over to the front door. She followed him out and started to reach in into her purse for one of her capsulized hover jets, when she felt his hands on her back and under her knees as he lifted her up and took flight. She let out a yelp and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe a little warning next time, please?" She said over the howl of the wind. She was glad she didn't take the time to do anything fancy to her hair. He just grunted at her again. She wished that he would broaden his vocabulary skills when it came to a normal conversation, but she had to admit that having him hold her like this was worth the silence. She rested her head on his shoulder and waited for them to arrive wherever they were going.

It felt nice; he had to admit to himself. But he had to wonder just what in the hell he was getting himself into. The blond said not to worry, that she would take care of everything, all he had to do was dress and show up. He started looking for the sign her mother had told him about, and when he found it he landed in the parking lot.

Bulma lifted her head and smiled to herself. Her mother must have told him this was her favorite restaurant. After he sat her back down on solid ground, she linked her arm through his as they made their way inside. He shoved his hands in his pockets, to keep him self from fidgeting. He liked the fact that she was holding onto him, but a small part of him was still uncomfortable with it. Plus they were out in public, he didn't understand the need humans had to display their feelings in front of everyone. It was just one more thing he found annoyingly weird on this mud ball planet.

There was a reservation for them under Vegeta Briefs, her mother must have thought he needed a last name, and the matradee led them to a privet seating area on the patio over looking a lake. It was such a beautiful night out. The stars were sparkling in the sky without a cloud in sight, and the moon, that had just been wished back, was glowing like a diamond. There was a light breeze that carried the sent of the water lilies over their table. As Bulma sat down, she still couldn't believe that she was on a date with Vegeta... Vegeta, he was on a date with her. She was supposed to be a genius, but she couldn't get her head wrapped around the fact. Looking across the table at him, she noticed that he was staring at the menu with just a bit of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" He looked up at her, and she felt for sure he was arguing with himself over weather or not to tell her. He decided that he could trust her with this bit of information.

"I haven't learned to read your language yet. I recognize a few words, but..." He turned away embarrassed, not wanting her to see his weakness, even though he had decided to trust her. What if she thought him ignorant? It's not that he couldn't learn to read, he was exceptionally smart as a matter of fact, but he had spent every waking moment of his time here on Earth training. He just didn't have time to sit there and learn.

She smiled at him. It almost scared her that she knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't want to seem weak. She stood and moved her chair to his side. He watched her carefully and she took her seat next to him. Her sent mixed in with the sent of the water lilies, and for a moment he wanted nothing more then to ravish her right there on the patio, public place or not.

"Here, I'll help you. I'm sure you'll pick it up fast." She leaned in closer to him, pointing to different things on the menu that he might like. She read a few of the descriptions, pointing out words so that he would remember them later. She decided that she was going to have to make time to give him reading lessons. He couldn't live on Earth without being able to read.

After a few minutes the waitress came back and they ordered. She had to assure the young woman that yes, he wanted five different meals and yes, he was going to eat them. Looking a little creeped out, she left to give their order to the chef, mumbling about training for a food-eating contest. She wondered if she should move her chair back to the other side of the table, but she was comfortable where she was at, and he hadn't complained, so she stayed put. She decided to get a head start on the reading lessons, and picked up the desert and drink menu that was left on the table. They continued the lesson though dinner, eating in-between. She was amazed to find that once he knew what a word was, he never forgot it. She pulled out a pen from her purse and grabbed a napkin, and was pleased to find that he even remembered the spelling. At this rate he would be better then a Japanese teacher at a major university in the next few days.

Once the meal was over and the bill was paid, they left the restaurant. Vegeta moved to pick her up, but she stopped him, suggesting they walk home. It wasn't that far, and she was enjoying the night air. They walked in silence for a bit, until Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She took a risk and looped her arm through his once again, and was happy when he didn't object.

"So, what made you do this?" She asked looking up at him. She noticed a slight pink shade appear on his cheeks, and she realized she was falling in love with that color.

"...Your mother is the one that suggested it. I just went a long."

"But why?"

"Must you question everything, woman?"

"Yes, I'm a scientist, that's what we do."

"Well if you're so damn smart figure it out your self." He turned his head away from her, signaling that he was done with the discussion. He was right of course. For being the smartest woman on Earth, possibly the galaxy, her IQ seemed to drop every time the surly Saiyan was around. She pondered over his words for a few minutes, before an idea struck her. She could test her theory, and it could blow up in her face, ending whatever relationship she was forming with the Saiyan. But, if every scientist backed off when they got scared or met a challenge, people would still be living in caves and swinging clubs around.

_This is it Bulma, it's now or never._

She stopped on the sidewalk, just another ten minutes from home, and pulled him to a stop with her. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask her what she was doing, she lifted her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss. She felt him stiffen against her, and she thought that she had made a terrible mistake, but before she pulled away she felt him press back. Fireworks went off in her head and her heart started dancing in her rib cage. Mentally jumping for joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist pulling her closer.

A car horn blared and she heard catcalls as a truck drove by with a bunch of drunken teenagers in it. They pulled away from each other then, Bulma pouting at the loss of his warm lips, and Vegeta growling at the truck, trying to decided weather to not to blast it. He decided against it. He figured it would hurt his chances of getting laid tonight if the blue haired Onna watched him kill a truck full of kids. He looked down to the woman in question and noticed the red on her cheeks. He liked the fact that he had put it there. Smirking down at her, causing her to blush even further, he picked her up and took off into the sky, they would be home in less then a minute now.

"I guess you are smart. Took you long enough though." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath on her skin made her shiver.

"Hey, you could have made a move too you know."

"I like watching your squirm."

"Jerk."

"Wench."

"Bas-" He cut her off with another kiss before she could get the word out. The bit of anger she had been feeling melted away instantly, and it shut her up. He made a mental note to remember that in the future.

He landed them on the balcony of her room; she always kept the doors unlocked. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was damn convenient right now. The door had barely closed behind them when he unzipped the back of her dress and watched as it cascaded to the floor. She wore no bra, and he couldn't help the low, sensual growl that vibrated up from his chest at the sight.

For the briefest of seconds, Bulma wondered if this was right. It felt right, but they had only been on one damn date. She was not a one nightstand kinda girl, and she wasn't the type to jump in bed with just anyone either.

_But this isn't just anyone, it's Vegeta. _A small voice said in the back of her mind. It was all the convincing she needed. She closed the distance between them and latched her lips onto his, with some force this time. He smirked into the kiss and reached a hand up into her hair, undoing her braid and running his finger though the soft tresses. She moved her hand down his chest and started undoing the buttons, but her hands were shaking just a bit, so he took over. Pulling the shirt from his body, he pressed their naked chests together and moaned at the feel her hardened nipples against him. He grabbed her thighs and lifter her up against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her womanhood against the bulge in his pants.

It was her who moaned this time.

Never breaking their kiss, he walked over to the bed and laid her down against the pillows and straddled her waist. His hands moved up her body from her thigh, up her side, up her arm and to her neck. Form her neck he made his way between the valley of her breasts, down to the flat plain of her stomach. Bulma thought that every inch of her skin that he touched was on fire. His hand licked a trail of flames from her stomach back through the valley between her breasts. Was he trying to drive her mad? If so it was working. She pushed her chest upwards, silently begging him to touch her where she needed to be touched. The cocky bastard was smirking again, she could feel it. She knew that he knew he had power over her right now. But Bulma was patient, and she would have her revenge on the prince. Just you wait and see.

When his hand moved back down between her breasts, she thought she was going to scream with frustration, until he moved his hand over her left breast, pinching her nipple. She moaned into his mouth at the action. His lips left hers to kiss a trail down her cheek, to her neck then collar bone, nipping and sucking at her skin occasionally. She ran her fingers though his hair, marveling at how soft it was. She was not expecting that from the look of it, but the feel of it pleased her. While his hand was busy tweaking the nipple of her left breast, his mouth moved over the right one, kissing all around the areola, but stopping just short of the peck. Frustrated with his teasing, she tried to push his head down to her throbbing skin, but he wouldn't budge. Instead he chuckled at her and kissed the side of her breast. "Impatient woman." He muttered before finally taking her into his mouth.

She moaned his name, in a low throaty whisper, causing his pants to tighten further. He loved the way she said his name like that. He had to make her say it again. He just had to. He pulled his mouth away from her breast to give a quick suck on the other one, and then started kissing a trail down her stomach. He felt it quiver under his lips as he moved farther down. She moaned his name once again, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear the need in her voice, the absolute surrender to him. When he reached the red colored panties she was wearing, he put a thumb under each side and pulled, she lifted her hips to help him tug them off. There was nothing left on her now, nothing to hide her from his hungry eyes, and he drank in the sight with greed. He lowered him self once again to the bottom of her stomach and kissed his way from there down one thigh, then up the other one. She was bulking her hips at him, letting him know just what she wanted. The woman was demanding, but he wasn't done teasing her yet. He continued kissing the inside of her thighs, each time getting closer and closer to her center and making her whine just a little more. He finally made his way to her core, but instead of giving her what she wanted, he kissed his way around her nether lips. He was close enough to make her throb with want, but not close enough to satisfy her.

"Vegeta, please." He lifted his head to look at her. She was propped up on her elbows, watching him intently, eyes glistening. Did she really want him bad enough to cry? The thought did nothing but boost his ego.

"Please what, woman?" He asked kissing her thigh again.

"Please, Vegeta I can't take much more." She sounded desperate, and she hated it, but she couldn't help it. She needed some kind of release before she went mad with desire.

"Tell me what you want." He said looking at her. Oh God, was he really gonna make her say it?

"Please." He just kissed her outer lip again.

"Please, what?" He sucked on the lip, causing her to buck against him, but he wouldn't go any further.

"Oh Vegeta, please, lick me." The dirty words left her mouth, but instead of being embarrassed by them, like she was sure she was going to be, they just turned her on more. What was this man doing to her?

"As you wish, princess." He dipped his head and licked from her entrance all the way up to the nub of nerves at the top of her womanhood. Bulma let out a cry of pleaser as heat instantly filled her from the contact. She had never felt anything like it. Yamcha was never one to volunteer for it, and when she did ask him a few times, he always made it feel like he was doing a chore. But this, oh God his tongue!

He continued to lap at her, loving the taste of her, the sounds she made, and the way she squirmed under him. He concentrated on the bundle of nerves at the apex of her core, running his tongue over it and gently sucking on it. Her breaths were getting shorter, and she started moaning his name over and over again. He knew she was close. Moving one hand away from her thigh, he inserted one of his thick digests into her opening, moving it back and forth. It sent her over the edge. She screamed his name as she bucked her self closer to his face. He kept sucking on her clit until she finally collapsed against the bed, then he moved lower and lapped up all the juices that she spelled forth. He had never tasted anything so sweet.

Moving away from her heat, he placed kisses on her quivering thighs and stood on the side of the bed, undoing his pants and watching his handy work. Her skin was flushed and her chest was still heaving, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were glossed over in lust when she tuned to look at him. He let his pants and boxers drop to the floor in one fast motion, and grinned when he saw her eyes widen. The grin never left his face as he crawled back on top of her. She felt the tip of him at her entrance as he bent down and kissed her. He was getting ready to enter her, she knew, but she wanted a chance to repay him for the torture he had caused earlier, but as she felt the first inch of him slide into her, she figured that there was always next time.

He entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size, and when he was finally all the way inside her, it took every ounce of his will power to keep from plowing into her like he wanted to. After a moment or two, he felt her buck against him signaling it was ok to move, and move he did. He started out slow, watching her face every time he filed her up again after drawing back. It was an exquisite sight to behold, and he decided right then and there that the only one that would ever see her like this again would be himself. No other man would ever touch her. She was his now, and his alone.

The thought made him to move faster, causing their skin to slap together in an erotic beat. She wrapped her legs around him once again, which allowed him to push deeper into her. His name left her lips more times then he could count. It was the only word she could keep in her pleasure-fogged mind. His name was falling faster from her lips, and he felt the walls around his manhood start convulsing. He reached a hand down between them and rubbed her pink pearl, sending her into orgasmic bliss once again, screaming his name. With a final thrust he sent his seed spilling into her, moaning her name into her ear. The sound of her name coming from his lips sent her over the edge one last time, before both of them collapsed into the bed.

Once they both caught their breath, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She snugged into his chest and listened to his heartbeat while he ran his fingers through her hair. "You know, we should have done this a long time ago." She said turned her head up to look at him. He just smirked down at her.

Yes, they should have. But he was not going to admit this out loud. She'd just find a way to blame him. He just continued to stroke her hair as she started drifting off to sleep. "You know what would have made this absolutely perfect?" She asked. When she got no response she continued. "Roses. This is the first Valentines day in ten years I haven't gotten them." He frowned at the thought. It must have been scar face that had been gifting her with the flowers for the last ten years. The thought made his blood boil with jealousy, but he said nothing. It would be pointless anyway, the wench had fallen asleep the second the words left her mouth.

_Perfect huh? We'll see about that._

/

Bluma knew it was late in the morning when she woke up. She could hear the gravity room humming outside her windows and the sun was beating into her eyes from high in the sky as she tried to open them. She tried to remember why she had slept so late, and then the events of the night came rushing back to her. Smiling and hiding her face in the pillow, Bulma let out a little squeal. She was so happy it almost hurt! She had finally slept with Vegeta, something she never thought she'd be able to do. And even though the thought that it was just a one-night thing entered her mind, in her heart she knew it wasn't. She didn't know how but she just knew. She needed to get up and get her day started though. She wanted to get off tonight with plenty of time to spare, just incase.

As she sat up a flash of red caught her attention. Pulling the sheets aside, she saw that the other half of the bed was covered in red roses. There must have been three dozen there. She lifted her hand to her mouth as her eyes glistened over with tears. This was her proof. There was no way in hell a man like Vageta would go out of his way like this just for her if she was nothing but a one night stand.

Still tearful, Bulma got up and took a shower before putting on her clothes for the day. She gathered up all the roses, intending to put them down in her mothers green room. But as she pushed her way though the doors, she noticed an area of dirt about three feet wide and four feet long that had stems sticking out of it. Her mother hadn't planted anything new that she could remember, and those stems all looked like they had been cut.

_What in the world?_ Then realization hit her. She looked at the patch of dirt and looked at the roses in her arms, and it all made sense. She took a deep breath...

/

From inside the gravy room where he was training at three hundred times Earths normal gravity, Vegeta's sensitive hearing picked up on Bulma's scream.

"VEGETA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He rolled his eyes and went back to dodging the ki ball that the bots were throwing at him.

_That woman is NEVER happy. _

/

All done! So what did you think? Like I said this was my first lemon ever, so please don't be too harsh on me about it. and I know, I know, Vegeta is OOC...but whatever. He had to fall in love with Bulma at some point right? Right.

And yes, I got the idea for the ending of this from this comic strip done by the lovely Pallottili http:/ pallottili. deviantart. com/ gallery/8773222#/d1uvc4l …Just remove all the spaces ^^

So please leave a review people! =) Until next time!


End file.
